


Welcome

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, Witcher AU, implied McReyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Witcher AU. Jesse is left alone at the keep when two cloaked strangers visit. He welcomes them inside but doesn't realise his mistake until it's too late.





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for [grandmotherfunkandminit-rex](http://mini-tyrannosaurus.tumblr.com) on tumblr. They do great art and do a really cool Witcher AU that I just had to write something for.

Jesse was still a rookie. Yes, he had been given all the formal shit, the armour, the pendant, an annoying lecture by his trainer, but he was still a greenhorn; still had to be accompanied on any serious Witcher tasks that might fall into his lap. It was patronising, more than anything. He could do this. He knew what he was doing.

The only plus side of this predicament was that his mentor, Gabriel Reyes, was at his side for pretty much every waking moment of the day, and that… well, that worked just fine for him. After all, spending time staring at a man you’ve had a crush on since day one was hardly a chance to be scoffed at.

He could still remember the moment he had first laid eyes on the man just like it was yesterday.

It had been many years ago. He hadn’t been a Witcher then, no. He was nothing but a lawless bandit, working the roads just outside Novigrad. He had known that it would only be a matter of time before they were taken down; word had been whispered of a Witcher in the area, dark skin, school of the bear, cut an intimidating figure with blades of steel and silver on his back.

Jesse had told his group of bandits not to mess with him; that it wouldn’t end well for any of them but of course, they hadn’t listened to some punk-ass kid they had let join them because they had ‘accidentally’ killed his parents. Sure, he had become a vital part of their gang, him being the only one who could accurately use a crossbow.

Still, he had no real voice so when they had set on the witcher, he had hung back, an arrow drawn back. He had been given the shot on more than one occasion, but he had found himself unable to take it, watching as the witcher slaughtered his gang one by one until he was the only man left standing, drenched in blood but otherwise unscathed himself.

Jesse still remained frozen, watching as the witcher bent down and rummaged his companion’s corpses, taking what little gold they had on them before he wiped down his steel blade and sheathed it.

And then it had happened. The witcher had approached him, told him that he had seen him all along, that he had noticed that Jesse had hesitated to take any of the shots given to him.

He was still trembling when Gabriel helped him onto his horse. He said her name was Sombra and that she was his best friend. He hadn’t responded, still in a daze, unsure as to what had happened. Why hadn’t he taken his shot? They weren’t good people, but they were the only family he knew now.

Now he was with a witcher, probably going to be sold over for some bounty. He would be in the stocks by this time tomorrow.

But he hadn’t. Instead, Gabriel had taken him to the place he called home, the ride going by in a flash and before he knew it, he was being trained by Gabriel. Every day, he was being taught lessons, shown how to use weapons, make potions. He was finally given a purpose, and along the way, he had developed feelings for the man who he thought had only spared his life, but in retrospect, he had saved it.

It was obvious that Gabriel only thought of him as a kid, no matter how much older he got, no matter how much Gabriel denied it. His true feelings about Jesse and his skills were shown every time he was left alone.

And now he was guarding the gate. No one else was around, all the other witchers out and about. Months would go by where he would see only Gabriel, but he needed to remain by the gate in case one did return home. Given the weather, he wasn’t expecting anyone.

Jesse heard the figures approaching the keep before he saw them. Two males, judging by their footsteps; cloth dragging along the ground, a shuffle to their movements. Vagabonds or beggars, most likely. Probably looking for shelter for the night, and since the keep was so empty, he found himself lowering the drawbridge. If they seemed like trouble; if anything was off, he would turn them around.

But for now, he was lonely, and the idea of sharing the generous space here with two men who would tell him tales over a goblet of wine, well, it was far too tempting. If Gabriel didn’t want him needing company, he shouldn’t have left him alone like this.

He stepped towards the gate, fat rain droplets soaking his leather hat instantly, the water flowing down to the rest of his outfit in a small waterfall over the brim. He couldn’t imagine travelling in this weather. Gabriel had always taught him to know the weather; know when to call it quits and set up camp for the night, and this was certainly one of those evenings where he’d seek shelter in a cave instead of carrying on.

Watching intently, the drawbridge fell and revealed two figures, clad in blankets. No satchels; no possessions except for a small wooden bowl in each of their hands and Jesse could see, even from this far away, that the bowls were shaking. The men were hunched over, their forms twitching ever so slightly, and he found himself jogging across the bridge, sensing no foul play from either.

“Good evenin’, friends,” he yelled out, reaching to his head to take his hat off, clasping it against his chest as he moved close enough to see that they were barefoot, their skin blue from the cold and he found himself gesturing for them to follow him. His aid skills were lacking, and he would hate to have to administer help. He always messed up potions, always ruined salves. He could stitch someone back together, but anything more than that and he was lost. “Come inside. I have warm broth, clean water and soft blankets. No one should be outside in this weather!”

He saw them exchange words in a language he didn’t know; couldn’t place but before he could think about it anymore, they started to shuffle towards him and he was suddenly leading them into the keep, glad that he had done the right thing, that he wasn’t as rotten to the core as some people thought he was.

-

The right thing had quickly turned into the wrong thing.

At first, he had filled their bowls, and they had sat quietly hunched over, consuming the meal like they hadn’t known the taste of food their entire lives. It had only become a problem when he had insisted that he take their cloaks, so he could hang them up to dry.

They had both looked at each other before disrobing, and then he saw the problem; saw why Gabriel had always told him never to open the keep when he was away.

His astute observation from earlier should have given them up, but he had been too pedestrian. Their feet were not blue from the cold, he saw as they revealed their bodies, skin blue from head to toe. No, they actually were blue, and definitely not two vagabonds.

Silence filled the air as he just stared at the two men, no… not men. They were incubi, he didn’t need Gabriel around to tell him that. He could remember reading about them, had been given strict lessons on them from Gabriel, the words ‘you look like the kind of man who would fall for an incubus or succubus’ ringing in his ears. He had thought that a stupid notion, that not even he was stupid enough to fall for their tricks but here he was, in the company of not one, but two, and he had just invited them in with no questions asked. They hadn’t even needed to trick him.

Stepping forward, he took their cloaks, placing each over the back of a chair before he turned their attention to them again, but now they were distracted with each other, the slightly taller one preening the smaller one, both of them adjusting each other’s extravagant jewellery and leather thongs that sat around their waists, more gold draped over their crotch coverings than Jesse had earnt on his last three Witcher contracts.

He knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t every day that he had two incubi in front of him. At least they weren’t trying to kill him, he told himself as he just stood there, still dripping.

They seemed very familiar with each other, possibly lovers or brothers, he thought as he noticed how similar they were. The smaller one, obviously younger, had turned to catch Jesse’s attention and he found himself just staring at him, watching as a playful look took over his expression as the other continued to dote on him, adjusting his decorations with love. Maybe, they were both. Lovers and brothers. He didn’t claim to be expert on incubi, maybe that kind of thing was common with them.

“He’s staring, brother,” the smaller one said, confirming Jesse’s thought.

“Let him stare,” the larger one said, his voice dismissive. “He had probably only now just realised how lucky he is.”

“What if he fucks as badly as he cooks? That broth was awful,” the smaller one whispered, both laughing before Jesse coughed, clearing his throat, a small frown on his face as they finally both turned to face him.

“Y’all know I’m standin’ right here, right?” Jesse asked, shaking his head as he folded his arms. “An’ maybe you both ain’t too smart, but you can’t be stupid enough to think that takin’ on me is a clever idea. So how about you both sit your asses back down, eat some more of my terrible broth an’ leave before I show you my silver.”

The smaller one glanced at the larger one before he let out another laugh, running a hand over his own chest, fingers tugging at the golden chains draped over his body. “Oh, he thinks he could beat us. He clearly doesn’t know who we are.”

The larger one shrugged, looking bored. “We could just leave. He’s just a cub. We deserve better, Genji.”

Genji. The smaller one was called Genji, and the name… it seemed familiar. He knew it, but he couldn’t remember why or how. He had studied so much in such a little time, and he was constantly learning. Gabriel was so strict with him, but he welcomed every study session.

These two brothers were the first thing he had welcomed as a distraction; the first thing that had managed to steal his attention.

He watched as Genji slowly made his way over to him, standing close enough that Jesse could see how attractive he was, the golden chains draped over his slim form, accentuating every muscle, making him sparkle in the dim candlelight. He didn’t stop him as his hands raised to Jesse’s shirt and started to unbutton it, pushing the heavy material from his shoulders, leaving his torso on display to both of them.

He had no shame when it came to his body, he knew he looked good naked but under the eyes of two incubi, he felt a little shy. They were both stunning, navy blue heads of hair, sets of curved horns standing proudly on both of their heads, ornate patterns carved into them. If he could get close enough to examine them, he would be able to work out exactly where the brothers had originated, but it didn’t matter right now.

There was a new scent in the room, or rather he had just noticed it, and too late at that. His brain was starting to feel fuzzy, his body feeling light and tingly.

“He’s starting to feel it,” Genji remarked as he stood in front of Jesse, his hands sliding down Jesse’s body, his touch enough to make his temperature skyrocket, his cock hardening in his pants as his hands inched lower, pausing at his belt. “You want us to fuck you, don’t you? Poor little Witcher, at the mercy of two bad incubi.”

His eyes darted around, but his body remained motionless, everything suddenly so heavy as he saw the larger incubus approach him.

“Hanzo, I think he wants you first,” Genji whispered, looking over at his brother before he reached up and placed his hands on Jesse’s face, rubbing his cheeks as he forced him to look over at Hanzo; forced him to take in the vision of the older and more controlled incubus, his blue skin littered with tattoos that reminded Jesse of elves; maybe they were born near or around them, but he could barely concentrate on doing his job as Hanzo reached down to his own waist, running his hands over himself in a hypnotic way.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been staring when Hanzo used his hands to unfasten the silk around his waist, dropping it to reveal a thick cock, pushing its way out of dense navy fur, a deep purple shade to it that Jesse wanted to find repulsive; wanted to be disgusted by but he just couldn’t bring himself to be. Hanzo was a beautiful creature, and in the pit of his stomach, now that he thought about what Genji said, he wanted Hanzo to fuck him.

Wordlessly, Genji stepped aside, letting Hanzo stand in front of Jesse.

Jesse didn’t resist as Hanzo pushed him face first onto the dining table, his hands quickly finding his waistband, pulling his trousers down so easily to reveal his firm ass. He was expecting to be spanked, Hanzo seemed like the kind of demon who would find immense pleasure in doing something so humiliating but instead, hands grabbed his ass and spread him open and no, that was more humiliating, having an incubus staring down at his asshole, examining him like a man would do with a prostitute in the Passiflora.

“I don’t think he’s ever done this before,” Hanzo said as he ran a finger down his crack, pausing at his hole with a chuckle. “Well, not willingly anyway.”

Genji climbed onto the table, sitting down in front of Jesse’s face, his legs spread, and he could see up and under the small silk panel that covered his dick; could see that Genji was already aroused, his thick dick protruding from the thick hair that hung between his legs.

“Don’t be mean, brother,” Genji whispered, looking directly at Jesse and Jesse welcomed the distraction, found Genji so alluring, the way he spread his legs wider as his hands trailed over his own body, soft gasps escaping his lips as he ran his fingers over his nipples. “You want my brother to fuck you, yes?”

Jesse swallowed hard, gawking at Genji as he lowered his hand and moved the silk panel aside, letting Jesse see his hard cock in the candlelight, and he hated that he loved how good it looked; suddenly desperate to take him into his mouth and suck him dry as his brother fucked him because yes, he wanted Hanzo to fuck him; he wanted it so fucking badly but he couldn’t get the words out.

He tried to nod, tried to speak but his body tensed up when a wet finger pressed against his asshole, and he could suddenly smell a strange scent in the air, the source only obvious when Hanzo placed a small jar on the table, still open. It made his skin tingle, his ass throbbing as he was probed deeper, Hanzo adding another finger and fucking his hole open with his digits. He tried to remain tense; tried to act like he didn’t want this as badly as he did, but his body couldn’t help but relax. Whatever was in the jar was having an effect on him, and he could only see an amused expression on Genji’s face as he weakly looked up at him.

“Oh, I think he likes your balm,” Genji said as he leaned forward, placing a hand under Jesse’s chin, tilting his head up and at that moment, Genji was the only one stopping him from faceplanting back down into the table. “It makes you feel really good. We use it all the time together,” Genji whispered, and Jesse couldn’t help but think about it; think about Hanzo spreading Genji open, Hanzo fucking Genji into the nearest surface they could find and just the thought was enough to make his balls ache because fuck, even if he was under some kind of spell; even if this was the end of his time, he couldn’t think of a better way to go.

He found himself mumbling nonsense as Genji looked down at him, Jesse instantly losing himself in his dark eyes, a small drop of drool escaping his lips as dripping down his chin as he stared up at Genji.

“Mm, you’re delightful,” Genji whispered as he leaned down and kissed Jesse’s lips slowly; so slowly that Jesse found himself moaning into the kiss, his body feeling completely gone; like liquid melting he just found his whole body succumbing with need.

He didn’t know how long passed before Genji finally pulled away, all his breath gone from his body as he gasped for air, not being given a moments notice before he felt something larger pushing inside him, his whole body shaking as he felt Hanzo’s face between his shoulders, panting as he pressed his cock fully inside Jesse. He felt like he was on fire suddenly, a deep burning need in his body as he felt himself being stretched, finally giving him what his clouded mind needed.

“Fuck, so fuckin’… fuck,” Jesse mumbled, and Genji let out a laugh, grabbing his face and kissing him again, his hands sliding into Jesse’s hair, gripping tight as Hanzo started to pull back, Jesse’s hole aching as he pushed inside again, repeating the motion slowly until Jesse moaned loudly into Genji’s mouth, Genji pulling away to laugh, letting Jesse’s head fall from his grip.

His head met with the table and he let out another groan, his cock dripping as Hanzo fucked into him faster; harder, and before he could try and lift his own head, a hand was in his hair, Genji pulling his head up as he pulled himself closer, his legs draping over Jesse’s shoulders as he pulled Jesse’s face towards his dick.

And he was so willing; so pliant, letting himself be moved, letting Genji open his mouth with his fingers, fucking his mouth with his digits for a moment before he guided Jesse’s lips to his cock. He opened greedily, taking the head of his cock into his mouth as Hanzo kept fucking him, his body burning with an increasing need, his own dick throbbing and he was certain he had come already but his body still needed more.

“Good little witcher,” Genji muttered as he pushed Jesse’s head down further on his cock, and he felt himself gag, felt drool dripping from his mouth, matting itself in Genji’s fur before he was allowed to pull back, his tongue feeling out the strange ridges and nubs on Genji’s cock. He didn’t understand incubus anatomy; didn’t know about their biology, but he didn’t care, every time his tongue ran over a strange area to him, he found himself exploring it, and his enthusiasm clearly influenced Genji.

He could taste it on his tongue, could feel it in Genji’s body as he took his cock into his mouth again as Hanzo continued to rut into him, all of them moaning loudly; all of them gasping for air in the stale atmosphere of sweat and sex. He couldn’t believe he was doing this; if Gabriel came home now, he would be in trouble; so much trouble… Unless Gabriel was also not immune from an incubus. Maybe he would end up joining in…

Jesse couldn’t believe he was still thinking about his mentor when he had someone else’s dick in his mouth; someone else’s cock in his ass.

He felt Hanzo’s hands on his ass again, spreading him open and he glanced over his shoulder just in time to confirm that Hanzo was watching his own dick slide in and out of his willing hole and just that sight alone was enough to push him over the edge, another orgasm hitting him and splashing onto the ground, but it didn’t dampen his arousal. The same fire burned within, maybe even stronger than before, it was hard to tell.

His whole body was throbbing, and he found himself so eager to get back to Genji’s cock as he felt Hanzo start to fuck into him harder; clearly chasing his own release as he thrust into him, his movements suddenly less practised before and he could only take Genji’s dick deeper into his mouth as he moved to lean over Jesse, and he could hear the sound of them kissing as Hanzo released inside him. It was hot; too hot, and he felt it searing through him as he pushed himself back, letting Hanzo ride out his own climax against him as he kissed his brother.

“His mouth is good,” he heard Genji say as Hanzo pulled out of him, and he lowered his head, letting Genji’s cock fall from his mouth. He could only lay there, panting as Genji moved off the table, both standing behind him. Still motionless, he let them tug his ass open, could only lie there as fingers probed him, spreading him wide again.

“I want to see you fuck him,” Hanzo whispered, and Jesse found himself raising a hand to his mouth, a weak orgasm flowing through him; pushing another bead of cum from his dick simply in response to what Hanzo said.

“Mm, I’ll do anything for you, brother,” Genji replied, and Jesse just remained still, biting down on his hand as he felt Genji line himself up, the tip of his cock teasing his ass as they both talked in voices so low that Jesse couldn’t hear them over the throbbing of his own body.

Genji was unlike his brother in many ways, it seemed, and Jesse suddenly tensed up as Genji thrust inside him hard, not giving Jesse a moment to adjust before he started fucking into him hard and fast, so different from the way his brother had fucked him, but Jesse didn’t care. His body still burned; his body still needed more, and he found himself begging as Hanzo moved to sit on the table, a smirk on his face as he watched Genji fuck him.

“What’s that you’re saying?” Hanzo asked, reaching out and placing a hand on top of Jesse’s head, gripping his hair and yanking his head. “You want him to fuck you faster?”

Jesse nodded, or at least tried to but he felt like he couldn’t control his body at all. It was too much; just having Hanzo look at him, sneer at him made his head feel full; made every one of his senses overload.

“P-Please…” Jesse managed to get out before everything suddenly was too much and he found his head falling onto the table before everything went fuzzy.

-

Throughout the night, Jesse fell in and out of consciousness, each time waking up to a different brother fucking him. They had moved him into one of the bedrooms, leaving him on his back as they both took turns using him. He didn’t know how many times he had come; his dick was still hard every time he woke up.

He didn’t care though. It felt so fucking good that he never wanted it to stop. He would let them keep using them for however long they wanted to.

-

When Jesse finally came around, the rain had long since stopped.

He was alone in his own bed. Naked, but under a blanket, a damp cloth on his forehead. It took him a moment to realise that there was someone else in the room. Turning his head, he saw the one person he didn’t want to see right now.

“You’re an idiot, Jesse McCree,” came the stern voice of his mentor as he started to approach the bed, taking a seat on the chair beside him.

“Hey Gabe,” Jesse croaked out, knowing that Gabriel must have been the one who found him. He couldn’t help but wonder whether Gabriel had killed the two brothers, or whether he had found him after they had finished with his body. It didn’t matter, really.

“I leave you alone for a week, and you manage to not only invite one incubus into the keep, but two,” Gabriel said with a soft voice, finishing his sentence with a chuckle.

Jesse let out a sigh, reaching up and rubbing the damp cloth over his face before he pushed himself up, his body aching.

“I didn’t kill them, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Gabriel started, leaning back in his chair. “I let them go. You let them inside, after all. They were only doing what they do. I had a little chat with them first.”

Groaning, Jesse threw his head back. Sure, he didn’t want the brothers dead, but it would have meant he could avoid this conversation. Somewhere in the depths of his mind, he knew that at some point, he had thought about Gabriel when he was with the brothers, but everything else was just a haze, the only reminder of their activities the constant throb in his body.

“They said you were a lot of fun,” Gabriel continued, letting out a small chuckle as he ran a hand over his facial hair. “They also said that before they left, you were mumbling for someone.”

Jesse felt all the colour fall from his face, his stomach dropping as he looked over at Gabriel, but his face was so gentle; his expression so soft as he reached onto the nightstand and picked up the book sitting there; an encyclopaedia of monsters, if Jesse wasn’t mistaken.

“I’ll let you get some rest,” he said with a nod, turning his attention to the book and Jesse could only stare, a blush creeping onto his face as Gabriel winked at him.


End file.
